Magic, Ninjas, Alchemy
by Helunai
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry, Fred Weasley and Sakura have all lost their memories! Now they live a normal life in London and have no idea of their previous lives. Rated T for coarse language and some violence.
1. Introduction

**Hi, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic! It's only the introduction, that's why it's so short. The actual chapters will be much longer. Please enjoy reading this, and I'll publish the next chapter soon!**

**Introduction:**

"Al? Al!" screamed Ed at the top of his lungs. He was finally back home.

"Ed? What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" exclaimed Alphonse. Ed opened his mouth as if to reply, but no words could escape him. His tattered clothes were ripped and parts were torn off in the places where his wounds were visible. Al couldn't see very clearly since his sight had been impaired, but he knew those cuts had gone right to the bone. "Come on Ed, let's get you inside," said Al.

"Bloody 'ell!" shouted Fred, "What 'ave you done this time? Were you fightin' strangers on the street? Or were you trying to destroy people's front doors 'cause they had ancient writing on them?"

"Neither. I-I got into a fight at school," stammered Ed. He flinched as soon as the words left his tongue, but Fred didn't move. Instead he just sighed. Ed had always been a problem child; never fitting in at school and always getting himself into fights about nonsense. He didn't understand how one boy could get into so much trouble! And then he would come home and repeatedly insist that he hadn't "done anything". Then Fred stood up. "Sakura's going to fix you up now. She's out the back."

As Ed stumbled down the yard, he saw the transmutation circle he had drawn in the dirt. He hobbled over to it. Why does he continue to draw these things? Why do they always appear in his mind? It drives him crazy; always seeing images about people he has never even met and having memories about events that have never even taken place. He grabbed the long stick he had used initially to draw the circle and scraped it through the array multiple times until the circle had become unrecognizable.

Feeling better, he turned and continued his walk to the shed. Inside, Sakura was busy working on a cure for some uncommon disease. "Hey, Sakura. Could you take a look at these?" Ed asked, motioning towards his wounds. Sakura gave a brief wave of her arm which meant "yeah, just a minute". He took a seat on a crate in the back corner of the shed and pulled out a book from the shelf. It was titled "Memories from another life: What they are and how to deal with them". He grunted in disgust. How can rubbish like this continue to be published? He glanced up at Sakura, who was still hurriedly working on her project. He looked back down at the book in his lap that said "I'm a piece of crap. You shouldn't waste your time reading this bullshit." Then he sighed, and turned the page.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first actual chapter, and is a bit longer. It contains more coarse language than the introduction but that's mainly just because Ed swears. A lot. Thanks for reading, and it would really help me if you reviewed. I'll publish the next chapter soon!**

**Chapter 1: Alchemy?**

"What the fuck?"

Sakura immediately turned to glare at Ed, who cowered in his corner. Before she could open her mouth, Ed had already uttered an apology. She span back around to her experiment, ignoring both Ed and his vulgar language. Ed dropped his head to read the page again.

"A tell-tale sign that you are living in a time that you don't belong in is that you begin to have unexplainable feelings towards certain people and things. If you suddenly become attracted to people or animals that you have never seen before then it's very likely that you have lived a previous life." Ed stared at the page and re-read it again, "…become attracted to… animals…" What the actual fuck? Why would they include some crazy shit like this? As if this would have anything to do with reincarnation and living multiple lives. The people who made this are all lunatics!

Ed threw the book across the room. It skidded along the floor, pages flying everywhere. The pages fell amongst many of Sakura's research papers. He was going to be in so much trouble when Sakura noticed her hard work was full of pages from some loony book. Ed jumped off the crate, the impact almost breaking his knees. He was in such a terrible state! Every part of his body was in excruciating agony, even in places he didn't know existed. "Hey Sakura, could you hurry up? I'm beginning to fall apart," joked Ed, although when he thought about it, he kind of was.

"Yeah, okay Ed. Go over there and I'll be just a sec."

Sakura gestured towards a brown leather chair. As he walked over to it, he noticed it was about as battered as he was. When he sat in it, it creaked from the extra weight. He peered over the side, and noticed that one of the wooden legs had worn thin from termites repeatedly using it as a source of food. The leg bent when he shifted his weight to be more on top of it. "I'll have to get Fred to fix it," muttered Ed. Then he remembered something. In one of his dreams, he recalled drawing a transmutation circle that changed the structure of wood. He pulled out his pen and drew the same array around the chair leg. He drew it as precisely as he could and even used a ruler for the polygons. When he was finished, he got up to inspect his work. Did he really think that this would fix the chair? Of course not, it was just a dream. Right?

"If this works then I'm going to be seriously amazed," he thought. All he had to do was place both hands on the outer ring of the array. As he put his hands down, he felt a surge of light rise up from the ground and into his array. The ground shook with the sudden fluctuation in energy. Lights sprung up from the circle which looks surprisingly similar to lightning. The sound was amazing and gave Ed a feeling of immense power. After a few seconds, the lights dimmed and the sounds disappeared leaving a leg that was sturdy and new. Ed gasped in shock. The leg was completely repaired, minus a few imperfections that were to be expected from lack of experience.

He sat in the chair again, letting all of his weight fall on the repaired leg. It didn't even bend! Ed was speechless. How is this even possible? At school they had taught him about science; this was definitely NOT supposed to be possible. He recalled that what he had just performed was something called 'alchemy'. From his chemistry teacher he learned that alchemy was an ancient science from medieval times that was full of hocus pocus and turning lead to gold. It had just about nothing to do with actual science and had been long replaced by chemistry. Good old chemistry that actually _followed_ the laws of science. But the alchemy he had just witnessed was nothing like the one he learnt about at school. To be honest, he hadn't heard anyone talk about it once in his entire 16 years of life.

While he was deep in his thoughts, Ed hadn't realised that Sakura had already made her way over to him and was now standing directly in front of him. She slammed her foot down impatiently, jolting Ed out of his trance. "Okay Ed I'm ready, so can you please lift up your right sleeve?" He pulled back his sleeve to expose the large and deep wounds all over his arm. She gasped slightly and immediately started to bandage the cuts. She had always taken care of him when he was injured, always nursed him back to health. But he would find a way to hurt himself again, because he always did, and would come back bruised and broken. "Okay, now your left arm please," said Sakura.

After about an hour, Ed walked confidently out of the shed. Sakura's medicine had already begun to heal him and he was able to walk with minimum pain. He strolled back to the house where he found Al. "Hey Al, whatcha doin'?" he asked casually.

"Nothing much brother, just designing a new house for George," replied Al. George was their cat. Ed had a certain hatred towards all felines, but he especially hated George. He was the kind of pet that peed on whatever was around. All Ed's clothes stunk of him no matter how many times he attempted to wash them. George also stole his food which Ed wasn't pleased with, and he was just generally evil towards him. Ed looked over Al's shoulder and inspected the drawing. "Where are you going to find the materials?" inquired Ed. It's not like they could afford to buy enough wood for it.

"Fred's gonna help me," Al said as if it were obvious.

"How's he supposed to get it?" Ed questioned suspiciously. What sort of shady things could Fred be doing to get free stuff from people?

"He has his ways," Al replied. Al grabbed the blunt pencil and continued to sketch out his design. Ed abruptly turned on his heel and headed out the door. He was eager to try out this 'alchemy' thing again.


End file.
